


Always Up For A Challenge

by butchdanvrs



Series: Francis Freeman Created Sadism [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Brat, Bratting, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come as Lube, Crying, Crying Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kitten, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, PWP, Pain Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sadism, Slapping, Spanking, Tears, Teasing, enjoy this filth, i guess, in this household we ignore canon, lotta filth, painal, painful anal, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: An almost imperceptible twitch of his eyebrow made you cheer in relative victory when you saw that you were indeed affecting him. You knew him all too well-his stance, the tick in his jaw, the careful and calculated movements he made all told you that he was more than aware of your increasing attitude.And just like that, the flip switched.Every trace of annoyance within you was replaced with mischief, and you weremorethan willing to keep up the act. The brattier you’d become, all the more faster would Francisliterallydrag you to the bedroom.Game on.orReader is a brat because she wants attention and ends up getting what she bargained for and more.





	Always Up For A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this f o r e v e r, since the fourth of april to be exact. It is SUCH a relief to be able to post this and remove it from my writing to-do list, so, enjoy!

You’ve never had to do so much to get Francis’ attention. He was usually quick to indulge you in what you wanted, but today was not one of those days.

It was bothering you a whole lot more than you would probably care to admit. He was busy throwing himself into  _whatever_  project he was currently invested in, instead of letting you throw  _yourself_  into him. He barely spared you more than a two second glance whenever you sighed or hummed pointedly, and he all but brushed you away when you ghosted your fingers over his forearm, eyes dripping with so much need  _anyone_  would be able to tell. He was never rude in brushing you off but it still rubbed you the wrong way, making you grow huffier and huffier by the minute.

An almost imperceptible twitch of his eyebrow made you cheer in relative victory when you saw that you were indeed affecting him. You knew him all too well-his stance, the tick in his jaw, the careful and calculated movements he made all told you that he was more than aware of your increasing attitude.

And just like that, the flip switched.

Every trace of annoyance within you was replaced with mischief, and you were  _more_  than willing to keep up the act. The brattier you’d become, all the more faster would Francis  _literally_  drag you to the bedroom.

Game on.

You put on one of your best shows yet, and honestly, you were mildly surprised at how well he kept himself together-until the last straw came, and his patience broke.

When you made known to him that you weren’t wearing any underwear, baring your cunt to him as you bent over to pretend-scratch your leg, he snatched you back up by your arm, his grip tightening as he pulled you into him. His voice was low, words smooth and clear when he spoke, “You’re playing a dangerous game, kitten.”

Your blood ran cold as his voice washed over you, goosebumps rising instantly on your skin. Licking your lips and pressing your ass back into him, you turned your head towards him, meeting his eyes from the corner of your own.

“What happened to liking challenges, Francis?”

His blue eyes darken dangerously, and in a flash he has you pinned against the wall by your throat, his strong hands only giving allowance for you to keep an inch of air.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” His cock hardens in his jeans as your eyes flash, lust swirling around with determination and defiance. You were right, he did like a challenge.

He was never opposed to prove himself in any situation, and right now his challenge was  _you_. You were challenging his superiority, and he was more than willing to remind you of your place.

Among other things, this was one thing that gave the both of you thrills in your, albeit fucked up, relationship. You liked the thrill of the chase, the pain, to be a brat on purpose and get him riled up so he’d leave you bruised and battered in the best way.

And he, he loved you. He needed someone like you, who kept him on his toes and there was never a dull moment between the two of you. Anyone would know that he loved to torture and inflict pain, and the thing about you is, you  _ask_  for it. You love him and you love when he hurts you, and he loves that you love it when he hurts you.

You fulfill his need to inflict pain, and he fills your need to  _be_  in pain-there was no doubt in either of your minds that you were made for each other.

His mouth connects with yours violently, teeth knocking against each other. He kisses you till your lips are bitten red and raw, his hand around your throat moving to the back of your head to yank you back so you were face to face with him. “Open.” His free hand came around to your throat as his lips pursed, and he spits into your mouth.

“Swallow.” He says as he closes your mouth with his thumb. You really do want to swallow, but what fun would listening be?

Not betraying anything in your eyes, you definitely take him by surprise as you return his saliva, along with some of yours, onto his face. He doesn’t react immediately but his lips stretch into a smile, beautiful and deadly.

It makes your stomach churn with anticipation. With one hand leaving your throat and the other tightening on the strands of your hair, he gathers the saliva from his face and forcefully smears it across your cheek.

You don’t see it coming-too caught up in the look of absolute hunger and collected fury in his eyes that you don’t see his hand wind back and come forward to crack against your spit-covered cheek. Tears spring to your eyes and he lifts you higher against the wall with his hand on your jaw, gripping it with a bruising strength.

“Such a fuckin’ brat.” He rasps, head tilted up as he was admiring you, only a few inches above him. “My li’l painslut, aren’t you?” “Y-Yes.” You respond, barely above a whisper. He doesn’t hesitate as he cracks his open palm across your face again. Your cheek throbs in time with your cunt and Francis all but sneers, “Yes,  _what_?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m your little painslut, Daddy.” “Yeah, you are.” With that, both his hands leave you and he watches as you drop down below him. Your knees hit the carpeted floor with a thud, the pain shoots straight up your legs, and it makes your head swim with desire. The arousal, pain in your knees, and your face mixing together in a sick yet delicious way.

Thick fingers work at the zipper and buttons on his jeans in your peripheral as you stare at him, you’ll forever be entranced by how beautiful he is. You just can’t get over it.

He smacks his cock on your reddening cheek, it’s a heavy, rock solid weight against you, not providing any pain but makes your pussy drip even more. You open your mouth, lips wet and stretched wide, and he just watches you, with a poker face unmatched like no other.

He strokes his cock in his hand in front of your face as you blink up at him, sticking your tongue out. Slow drags of his hand against his cock right in front of you make you whine pathetically, mouth still open as you blink frantically up at him. His left hand twitches, you assume it to be an itch to slap you again and you wouldn’t be opposed.

You want to cry, needing his attention back on you and not on his cock, so like the brat you are, you whine again, “Daddy?” you hiccup wetly, not fully exaggerating just for show, “Daddy please.”

He hums absentmindedly. “Please, Daddy, I want your cock in my mouth. Please? Wanna be your little cockslut too.” You’re so needy and couldn’t care less how pathetic you sounded. You ached terribly with how you wanted his cock in your mouth, a thick and heavy weight and his cum on your tongue, seeping into your throat.

“Please fuck my face, Daddy  _please_. I need it ple-“

His hand suddenly a tight grip in your hair again took you by surprise, a gasp falling from your lips before he thrusts into your mouth, his hips twitching as he bottoms out, the tip of cock hitting the back of your throat pulling a surprised cry from you in the process.

He struggles to not come in your mouth from how you look alone, cheeks wet and pink, eyes blown wide with tears clumping the lashes that framed them together.

“Yeah, enough of that whining.” He spoke, using your hair as leverage so he could fuck your mouth properly. Your jaw ached with the quick and sudden stretch of his cock filling your mouth but you quickly accommodated him, relaxing your throat to the best of your ability and blinking away the tears in your eyes that prevented you from watching him.

Despite his initial entry, he was relatively gentle, as gentle as Francis could be during a scene. You grew increasingly uncomfortably wet at the way he manhandled you along his cock. You felt absolutely wrecked already, and you knew that it was only just starting.

A string of saliva hung from your lips to his cock as he pulled you off of him and on to your feet by your hair. As soon as you were on your feet his mouth collides with yours again, lust pouring openly between the two of you from his lips to yours, and you wondered just how wet you could get as you felt your arousal slick on the insides of your thighs. Your head was swimming constantly, every one of your senses heightened to the max and when you found yourself suddenly turned around and roughly pressed into the brick wall of your bedroom, you whined needily, missing the feeling of his lips bruising yours.

He smacked your ass in response, a yelp tearing from you as he kicked your feet apart, pulling the lower half of your body out while the upper half stayed pressed into the wall with his forearm bearing between your shoulder blades.

 _No underwear_ , he had chuckled as he bunched your skirt up to your waist, letting his hand connect sharply with your bare ass, fingers kneading the flesh of it.

“Hands behind your back and hold your elbows. I want you to stay against the wall just like this for me.”

His fingers wrap around the entirety of your ankles and spread open as he raises them higher along your legs. The sound of your heavy breathing is deafening to your ears as his palms rest on the backs of your thighs just under your ass, squeezing the flesh there. His thumbs dig into your skin as they pull your cheeks apart, and he’s relatively silent as he looks at you.

“Fucking sopping.” He mutters against your heat as he flattens his tongue, licking from your clit to the puckered skin of your asshole. Whimpering loudly, your legs tremble and your thighs twitch in his grasp as your breath hitches,  _Daddy_.

He licks along the insides of your thighs, removing every drop of your arousal that slicked the skin there, sinking his teeth in here and there before soothingly laving over it with his tongue. The pain comes and goes with each bite, as does your breath-leaving and returning again and again.

You feel the stretch of your skin as he palms you open further, attaching his lips to your clit and sucking sharply before licking up the juices dripping from your cunt. He devours you like a man that’s been hungry for days-possibly even weeks-his tongue licking, sucking every inch of you, flicking over the sensitive skin of your asshole with every other passing of his mouth. “Delicious fucking cunt.”

Small and desperate  _Daddy’s_  leave your lips in earnest as you shake in his hold. You can feel the stubble on his face agitating the bites on the inside of your thighs as he fucks your cunt with his tongue. Your nails dig into the skin surrounding your elbows, ready to fall over the edge you’ve been teetering on for what feels like forever. His voice is deep and a little wet, a rumbling thing as it vibrates in your cunt, “Come, kitten.”

Your body involuntarily obeys his command as he sucks your orgasm out of you, the grip of his hands on your ass and the tops of your thighs bruising as your legs still and then shudder. Your voice trembles, some strange combination of a scream and a moan as your orgasm continues rippling through you.

Thighs slippery and slick with your arousal, Francis makes purposefully obscene noises as he licks up your thighs, littering more bites across your skin. The integrity of the strength in your legs is tested again as you suddenly feel him slip his cock through your folds, coating it in your arousal.

His cock is rock hard and hot as he slides it through your pussy lips, and if you focus hard enough you can hear the small hiss he releases at the feel of your velvety heat.

You’re uncertain as to how you’re still even standing at this point, but it’s the least of your worries with every passing stroke of his cock over your clit, your head swims and the sound of your whine is laced with  _needneedneed_.

His hands are rough and unforgiving as they come up to squeeze and slap at your ass again, thumbs slipping between your ass cheeks as he palms them open. His index and middle fingers-covered in your arousal-enter your tight hole, pausing at the first knuckle as he feels you tense. The moan that leaves you is breathy, your heart stuttering as you wait with baited excitement and just a twinge of fear.

It’s the feeling of fear that makes your blood pump faster, your thighs, your legs, your  _everything_  trembling as you wait. Another whimper leaves you as he moves his fingers and grabs your hand, pulling your fingers from your elbow to interlock with his. You grant him permission with a squeeze of your fingers around his, a silent affirmation that you were ready.

The first initial push of his cock against you steals your breath straight from your chest, curse words leave his mouth in earnest as the feeling of his cock stretching you open pulls a loud cry from your lips.

The pain is just shy of unbearable as he rocks himself deeper inside you, your pussy throbbing and clenching around nothing while you sob as your back arches, hand tightening around his as the pain  _ever so slowly_  melts and turns into pleasure.

“Go ahead and play with that little clit for Daddy.” You’re quick to obey-leaving your left hand clasped around his-trailing your free hand down to your clit, rubbing it wantonly.

The stimulation the pads of your fingers provide to your clit makes every lower muscle clench, including the one wrapped around Francis’ cock like a second skin, the both of you releasing a loud moan together. Before you know it, he’s seated deep within you and just the feel alone of how full you are is almost enough to make you come.

The fullness his cock in your ass provides almost chokes you as your legs tremble, silent whines leaving you as it throbs inside of you.

“Fuck that pretty little cunt with those fingers.” As two of your fingers curl and enter your sopping entrance, the grip his hand has on your hip is bruising as he pulls out to snap his hips forward before settling into a brutal pace.

Your fingers are nothing compared to his but you feel so deliciously full and close to your second orgasm of the night that you could cry-and you do.

Francis hears you sniffling and turns your head, positioning it so your cheek is against the wall. He can see your tears at this angle and you almost come right there at the sight of him in your peripheral-eyes blown wide with lust, lips pink and wet, drops of sweat rolling down his neck as his hips snap against your ass.

He’s fucking you into oblivion now, cock thrusting in and out of your ass with a furious pace, your fingers hurry as they try to keep up with him, your pussy fluttering and tears streaming as you hitch, “Daddy.”

He smiles, wild and so absolutely Full of it, his pace never faltering or stuttering as he speaks, “Those tears for me, kitten?” He loves it when you cry, and its incentive for him as he drives his hips up against you, pelvis snapping up against your ass as he pounds into you. The pleasure is so overwhelmingly good that you  _sob_ , some needy and nearly incoherent mixture of  _please_  and  _daddy_ and  _oh god_.

He’s so deep inside you that he feels your orgasm approaching, and he leans forward to your ear as he snarls, “Come kitten. Show Daddy how much you fucking love it when it hurts. Come for me.”-and you do, crying out as your vision is clouded with black spots, blinded by its strength. You don’t even notice that your fingers start to slow down when Francis all but  _growls_ , “Don’t you fucking dare. You’re gonna keep fucking that needy little cunt until I say stop, am I clear?” He delivers a thrust that nudges your g-spot with accuracy when you don’t answer and he doesn’t think twice as his palm cracks against your ass, “Fucking answer me.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy!”

Your juices are dripping down your hand, covering your fingers as you fuck yourself through your orgasm-and straight into another one.

You’re almost mad that Francis knows you and your body so well, you’re almost mad that he can tell from the pitch of your whines, the tightening of your abdomen and the tightening of your ass around his cock-milking it until he’s coming too-that you’re about to come again. “Yeah, you gonna come again, kitten? My little painslut loves when Daddy fucks her ass raw doesn’t she?” His tone is somehow condescending and fond all at once and it makes your whole body flush as you push back into his thrusts, making him gloat, “I know she does.”

“So fucking needy. Three fingers baby… don’t you dare stop.” His hand lets go of your hip to rub your clit with wild abandon as you keep pushing back on his thrusts, desperate to come again.

Shockwaves roll through your body at the feeling of Francis’ callused fingers on your clit, his cock pulsating in your ass and three of your fingers curling in your pussy. It’s almost too much, it  _is_  too much, but it’s so  _good_ -whines pouring from your lips, tears streaming down your cheeks, and onto your neck as three of your most sensitive parts are being stimulated all at once.

“Fuck. ‘M gonna fill this little ass up. You want that, kitten? Want Daddy to fill you up and leave you full of his cum?”  _God, his fucking mouth_. “Yes, p-please, Daddy.”

If you weren’t crying, being fucked into oblivion, and right on the edge of your fourth orgasm, you would’ve been ashamed of how pathetic you sounded. But this was almost how it always goes, he’d play you like a fiddle, fill your needs as they also fill his-each and every time he brought you down to a puddle, fucked out and overstimulated to the max.

And he’d put you back together, every single time.

He talks you through your climax as he too reaches his own, his cum hot and thick as he fills you up, but you didn’t even need any coaxing. You weren’t in control, in moments like these your body wasn’t your own anymore and if Francis wanted you to come again, he’d make you come again-pulling multiple orgasms from you until you’re begging him to stop.

Your fourth orgasm hits you the strongest, time almost slows down completely as Francis stills inside of your ass, his cum still spurting inside of you as you squirt around your fingers, your clit painfully sensitive under his fingers.

You’re not sure how long the two of you stay like that, both of your chests heaving as you come down from your highs. He’s slow as he pulls out of you, a whine slipping from you as you’re forced to register every inch of Francis’ cock leaving your ass, going from being filled to being completely empty.

Effortlessly pulling you over his shoulder, he carries you to the bed, laying you down on your back, his eyes soft yet feral as he looks at you.

He rips your top away from you as he kisses you, lips less bruising and more passionate but still needy. You cry out as he turns his attention to your naked chest, his lips wet as they wrap around your nipple and suck, your back arching off of the mattress in response. “Daddy, please.”

You don’t even know what you’re begging for, but as he leaves your nipples hard with marks around them, all you know is that you need  _more_. Four orgasms and you still weren’t satisfied.

_My needy little kitten._

Francis takes his time in marking you up, leaving hickeys and bite marks and scratches of his blunt nails down your hips as he turns your skirt into shreds, ripping it from your hips. A mewl leaves you as he sinks his teeth into the crease of your thigh, and your legs spread open wider, encouraging his touch as he gathers up your arousal onto his fingers.

He makes sure you’re watching as he sticks them in his mouth and sucks on them, curse words slipping out as he lets go of them. Your hips are wriggling underneath his shoulders as you whine needily, “Please, Daddy, please.” But he ignores your pleas, flicking his tongue into your mouth and massaging it against yours, letting you taste yourself on his lips.

As his lips disconnect from yours, his hand connects to your bare pussy with a quick slap, effectively silencing your whines. Your whole body jerks from the sensation, your clit tingling and hips jumping as you silently ask for more. 

He still doesn’t indulge you in what you want, flipping you over to your stomach with your reddened ass perched in the air. Needy moans leave you as he lands more spanks across it, and it takes everything in you to not break your position.

He hadn’t told you not to move, but you knew better. Instead you stayed in position as patiently as possible, anticipating what his next move would be.

You’re pleasantly surprised when he licks a broad stripe up your soaked folds, thrusting his tongue inside your entrance as he grips the fleshy part of your ass in his hands. You jerk in his hold as the tip of his tongue flicks over your clit multiple times before suckling it between his lips. It’s hard to not pull away from him as he alternates between stimulating your oversensitive clit and fucking your cunt with his tongue.

All you can do is cry out, your torso giving out and sinking into the mattress as your breathing hitches and nails grip the sheets beneath you for dear life.

_Daddy-_

His mouth never leaves your dripping cunt as he speaks, his voice wet, “I know you’ve got one more for Daddy, kitten.”

Whatever sounds or words leave you must appease him as he laps at your cunt, teeth grazing over your clit-which makes your thighs twitch underneath his hands-and you sob as you can feel another earth-shattering orgasm approaching you.

Just one of Francis’ hands is holding you open now, a sharp sting landing on your right cheek before you feel his fingers around the rim of your tight hole. A loud moan leaves you as he suddenly plunges two fingers inside, pushing some of his cum that had leaked out back in, just past the first knuckle. You clench involuntarily around his fingers and his tongue, babbling incoherently as the fire pooling in your abdomen spreads faster and faster, your cries growing louder and louder.

“This little ass is still so fuckin’ tight.”

Another graze of his teeth, thrust of his tongue, and a thrust of his fingers in your ass and you’re coming, the muscles in your pelvis tightening as you squirt onto Francis’ tongue. Your brain short-circuits and thighs quiver and shake as your release keeps coming on his tongue.

The tears are still streaming down your cheeks as you shake through the aftershocks of your fifth orgasm. Francis’ hands are soothing as he applies pressure to your lower back, trying to relax some muscles. He shushes you as you cry, so overstimulated and sensitive that even just his touch to the small of your back is too much. He holds you when you crawl into him, still shushing you as you whimper a  _‘Daddy’_  every other cry.

The shaking slows down and you’re too deep in your head to register Francis’ hands on you, rubbing your back softly and pushing stray hairs away from your face.

He’s quiet as he takes stock of your body, handprints and bruises and bites littered all over it.

His cock twitches at the sight but he ignores it as he kisses the one of the darker bruises under your ass, preparing to put you back together, piece by piece.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments so I can know!! I'd really really appreciate it <3  
> also, be on the lookout because a part two of sorts shall be accompanying this very soon *a-wink*  
> xoxo


End file.
